Arcadia for Amateurs
|image = File:RDR2ArcadiaForAmateurs-Mission.png |imagewidth = 300 |start = Southeast of Strawberry |end = |giver = Albert Mason |location = Southeast of Strawberry, Northwest of Wallace Station, |rewards =Wolves Photograph |dialogues = |previous = |next = |image2 = File:RDR2-ArcadiaForAmateurs-Map.png |caption2 = Click to enlarge.}} is a Stranger mission featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. The quest becomes available during Chapter 2. Story A photographer named Albert Mason is found in a field tending to a camera. The player approaches the man and the two introduce each other as the protagonist stands as a subject in front of Albert's camera. Albert tells him that he is hoping to photograph some of the world's predators before the greatest predators "kill them all and stick them on some clubhouse wall." A coyote appears while the men are talking and picks of Albert's bag and runs off. The player chases after the critter. After a short chase, the animal drops the bag. In the next encounter, Albert is attempting to capture wolves by hanging meat on a tree and waiting for a good shot. After a group of wolves sniffs out the meat, they turn and begin to attack the player and Albert. After being dispatched, the protagonist tells him that animal photography might not be Albert's calling before leaving. On their next encounter, Albert decides to photograph easier animals, Horses, instead. He struggles with getting close up shots of the animals and the player assist him in leading the horses close. As thanks, Albert gives Arthur a photograph of the wolves before moving on. Despite the player's warning, Albert decides to photograph dangerous predators again, this time focusing on alligators in the bayou of Saint Denis. Albert attempts to photo alligators on the water's edge but the protagonist tells him of how dangerous it is and suggests they photograph from the boat instead. The player rows across the water for three photographs before returning to land. In their final encounter, Albert is high up on a cliffside taking pictures of eagles. Albert thanks the protagonist for all of his help over their last few events. Right after he warns him to step away from the cliff's edge, Albert slips and falls off the cliffside and is holding on for dear life. Albert reads the writing on the wall and hangs up his photography pursuits and thanks the protagonist one last time. In the mission "The Artist's Way - III" all of Albert's photographs are displayed in the gallery in Saint Denis. Walkthrough Part I After meeting Albert for the first time, follow the coyote for a while before it drops the bag and return to Albert. Part II Albert will appear northwest of Wallace Station. Defeat the five wolves to complete the encounter. Part III Albert will appear just north of Emerald Ranch. Ride around the horses he is attempting to photograph and gently lead them into his direction. As thanks, gives Arthur a photo of the wolves from the last encounter. Note: This quest is skipped if done after Chapter 6. Part IV Albert moves north of Saint Denis. Row to three locations to find photo-ops with alligators. The first one counterclockwise is an alligator that drags prey into the water. Row close and in line for the shot. For the second shot, the player must get out of the photo and trigger an alligator to scatter into the water. For the third short, look for an alligator peacefully swimming. Return to the starting position to complete the excursion. Part V Albert moves south of Valentine and is looking to photograph eagles near a cliff edge. He loses his footing and the player must hoist him up to save him. Video Walkthrough Trivia *In Part III Albert likes to take a photo of the wild Missouri Fox Trotter. However this horse is not a wild animal and can only be obtained by buying it in the Stables. *Part III will be skipped in the epilogue, most likely because John would not know how to herd horses. Trophies/Achievements Completing this Stranger mission strand is associated with these trophies/achievements: ---- es:Arcadia para aficionados Category:Redemption II Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption 2